Long Exil
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: "Tout est terminé". Plus de fugue, plus de guerre, il est temps à présent pour chacun d'accomplir ce qu'il désire, sans crainte. Pour Zuko, il s'agit de retrouver sa mère, aidé de ses amis.  Se déroule à la fin de la saison 3 .
1. Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence

Hum ... Que dire ? Voici ma première fanfiction, qui découle d'une série que j'ai vu très récemment : Avatar. Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Il n'y a aucune prétention dans ce texte, juste une succession de petites aventures vivant nos héros. En espérant que cela vous plaise, et attendant vos commentaires pour m'améliorer, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer cette histoire.

* * *

><p>- Long exil -<p>

Zuko regardait fixement Ozai, précédent Seigneur du Feu à présent privé de tout pouvoir, négligemment adossé au fond de sa cellule, crasseux, fatigué, rongé par des émotions que l'on devinait être la rancœur, la haine, peut-être le désespoir. Lui, le fils, ne pouvait que constater que son père était bien loin de ces années resplendissantes où il n'avait connu que le luxe et le règne par la terreur. Mais cette époque était révolue. Ce déchu de son rang méritait amplement ce qu'il subissait. Une vie d'enfermement ne rendrait jamais la vie à tous ces gens tués sans raisons, ces soldats sacrifiés, ces orphelins, ces familles détruites à jamais. Zuko gardait ses iris dorés rivés dans ceux du prisonnier, qui émit un faible rire éteint pour seule réponse. Ses lèvres formèrent à nouveau sa question, et sa voix s'éleva encore, plus sèche.

**- Dites-moi où se trouve ma mère**.

Ozai resta muet, plongeant la salle dans un long silence. Il ne semblait pas prêt à satisfaire la demande de son propre fils, nouveau seigneur de la Nation du Feu dont il désirait redorer le blason, tout en rétablissant la paix. De nobles causes, comparé à ce que lui-même avait fait par le passé. La guerre, encore et toujours, suivant les traces de son père, et du père de son père avant lui. La soif de puissance menait des hommes à bien des folies. Lui-même en avait été victime, mais il ne regrettait rien. Jusqu'au bout, il s'était battu pour son idéal, celui de réunir les quatre pays en un sous son autorité. Et malgré que le goût de la défaite soit amer, ce n'était rien en comparaison la satisfaction qu'il avait d'être allé si loin dans ses objectifs.

Zuko patienta quelques minutes, mais toujours rien. Il voulu se montrer plus dangereux, se fâcher, mais il avait appris ces derniers temps à garder son sang-froid, bien qu'on ne se changeait pas et que son tempérament emporté lui collait définitivement à la peau. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, il renonça à l'interroger de façon plus brutale et quitta la cellule sans mot dire. Il restait toutefois déçu et frustré de n'avoir aucune information sur sa mère, qui s'était mis en tête de retrouver, maintenant que les jours sombres étaient loin derrière eux. Le jeune seigneur descendit rapidement les innombrables marches de l'escalier en colimaçon longeant les parois de cette immense tour servant de prison, afin de rejoindre Mai qui l'attendait en bas, dehors.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, et Zuko apprécia de constater qu'elle s'était légèrement déridée, depuis la chute d'Ozai. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait bien plus de temps à lui accorder, ou bien du fait qu'elle n'avait plus Azula pour l'asservir. Mais quelque en soit la raison, il s'estimait chanceux que la jeune fille veuille encore de lui après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre ces dernières années. Le jeune couple s'embrassait tendrement quand Zuko aperçut son oncle Iroh les rejoindre, chantonnant, visiblement satisfait.

- **Alors Zuko, sais-tu où se trouve ta mère ?** Questionna gaiement le vieil homme bedonnant.

-** Il n'a rien voulu dire**, répondit amèrement son neveu.

- **Oh, ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Il faut toujours saisir les bonnes opportunités Zuko, on n'a jamais rien sans rien.**

**- … Et qui ne tente pas ne peut pas obtenir quoi que ce soit, mais il faut aussi savoir peser le pour et le contre avant d'agir, je sais, vous me l'avez souvent répété.** Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais intérieurement amusé, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

- **Je suis fier de voir que tu écoutes les conseils barbants d'un vieil homme comme moi.**

**- Vos conseils ne sont pas barbants mon oncle, ils m'ont toujours été très utiles, je n'ai juste pas eu la sagesse de les prendre au sérieux lorsque vous me les avait donné.** Il afficha un sourire d'excuse.

**- C'est gentil à toi, Zuko.** Il se tourna vers Mai. **Ozai n'a pas été très bavard, mais peut-être sais-tu en revanche quelque chose ?**

**- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête,** lâcha la jeune fille, qui soupira. **Mais en effet, je pense qu'une bonne connaissance pourrait éventuellement nous renseigner sur ce sujet.**

**- Qui donc, Mai ?** Demanda le brun.

-** Tu la connais très bien.** Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. **Et si nous allions voir ce que devient Azula ?**

Zuko arbora un air surpris là où Iroh semblait satisfait, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il compris que l'idée était relativement bonne. Sa petite sœur, malgré sa folie, restait une des mieux informée sur tous les sombres actes commis au sein de cette famille tordue. Restait à voir si son état mental lui permettait encore de se souvenir de ce genre de chose. Probablement, à moins de lui couper la langue, elle trouverait toujours moyen de cracher son venin.

- **Bonne idée. Rendons vite à ma très chère petite sœur. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait peur des noyaux de cerise, passons donc au marché en acheter comme cadeau de visite.**

Idée sadique, mais vengeance ô combien exquise contre la cruelle paranoïaque.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Là où on aimerait fuir

La princesse aurait dû recevoir le même traitement que son père et croupir en prison, mais sa démence l'avait redirigé vers un asile où elle était sensée guérir de tous ces maux qui la rongeaient, le tout en fréquentant des gens à l'attitude excessivement joyeuse et pacifiste, ce qui devait probablement mettre la royale internée hors d'elle. Mais qu'elle s'estime chanceuse, si son état s'améliorait, elle gardait de chances d'un jour sortir de là et vivre normalement, bien que son frère et le reste des habitants n'étaient pas prêts de lui pardonner. Aux yeux de tous, elle était bien mieux enfermée, où que ce soit. Ce matin là, alors qu'elle déjeunait avec les autres patients dans l'immense réfectoire aussi blanc qu'elle était brune, un médecin lui annonça que le Seigneur du Feu viendrait lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi. Elle se leva brusquement, frappant violemment la table de ses poings, et hurla :

- **QUOI ? Zuzu ose venir me faire face ? Il ne mérite pas ce titre ! C'est à moi qu'il revient ! Mon père m' choisi ! Que me veut-il ? Il veut de nouveau se battre en Agni Kai ? Bien, qu'il vienne, je l'attends ! Il ne s'en sortira pas vivant cette fois !**

**- Mademoiselle, veuillez vous calm …**

**- SILENCE !**

Elle gifla l'infirmier, furieuse, et abandonna son plateau repas pour s'engouffrer en trombe dans les couloirs, où elle croisa un miroir qu'elle s'empressa de fuir quand elle croisa son reflet. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère, c'était horrible. De sublimes cheveux ? Et puis quoi encore ! Sa chevelure était identique à la sienne. C'était insupportable. Vexée, Azula s'enferma dans sa chambre et resta allongée dans son lit à fulminer, jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie infirmière vienne la chercher.

- **Mademoiselle, c'est l'heure de votre thérapie de groupe. Veuillez rejoindre la salle d'activité je vous prie**.

Sa voix doucereuse lui sortait par les oreilles, son sourire lumineux lui brûlait les yeux, les ondes positives qui émanaient d'elle lui donnaient la nausée et son uniforme aussi blanc que le reste lui faisait haïr à jamais cette teinte. Si un jour elle sortait d'ici, elle se jurait de faire brûler le moindre millimètre de tissu blanc de cette terre. Refreinant ses envies de meurtre, elle suivit la femme jusqu'à son atelier, croisant de nouveau un miroir au passage, et se rendit compte qu'elle-même était vêtue d'une de ces horribles blouses médicales roses et blanches. A vomir.

Entrant dans la pièce, Azula ne prit pas la peine de saluer tous les barges lui adressant un immense sourire niais et vint s'asseoir à côté de Fei Wong, le moins pire de tous, puisqu'au moins, lui, avait compris qu'il avait affaire à une altesse royale et acceptait donc de lui servir de larbin. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne plaisait pas au corps thérapeutique, mais peu importait. Une musique composée de flûte, violon et autres instruments mêlés à des chants d'oiseau ne tarda pas à se mettre en route, diffusant en boucle « de la paix et de l'amour » selon les psychologues, et on leur annonça qu'aujourd'hui, ils effectueraient une activité manuelle, comportant découpage et collage, quelque chose de simple leur permettant de parler avec leurs camarades.

Mais bien sûr. Comme si une princesse pouvait se permettre de faire ami-ami avec des bouseux pareils ! Ils étaient tout juste bons à lui jurer loyauté et soumission. Malheureusement, très peu d'entre eux connaissaient ces deux termes. Ce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Rah et cette musique ! Elle n'était pas folle, c'était ce lavage de cerveau à coup de moineaux qui la rendait dingue ! Elle voulut brûler le haut-parleur, mais se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser sa maîtrise dans cet établissement. Mais quelle horreur. Et puis, elle n'avait plus trois ans, découper dans les magazines, c'était pour les gosses, elle allait devenir tarée à force de rester ici ! Puis elle se rappela sa mésaventure de toute à l'heure, avec son reflet. Voilà une opportunité remarquable. Chose rare, elle avait des ciseaux à porter de main. Un objet coupant, l'idéal pour se débarrasser de ses cheveux …

- **Princesse Azula, mais que faites-vous ?**

**- Je me sépare des cheveux de ma mère, n'est-ce pas évident ?**

Azula lâcha un rire sardonique tout en cisaillant la dernière mèche chocolatée qui vint s'écraser sur le carrelage. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose, bien plus courts, tout juste assez longs pour encadrer son visage qui aurait pu être joli s'il n'avait pas été empreint d'autant de méchanceté. Un homme d'un certain âge lui arracha l'arme du crime des mains, et on la força à se calmer en l'immobilisant quelques instants. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on vint la chercher pour rencontrer son frère, qui « pense tellement à elle qu'il a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui offrir des cerises, son fruit préféré ». Azula déglutit péniblement en imaginant les fruits rouges et juteux, et suivi l'infirmière, furieuse.

Zuko prenait cette visite comme une corvée. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir sa sœur. Heureusement, Mai et Iroh l'accompagnaient. Entrant dans l'immense bâtisse, on l'accueillit comme un grand seigneur. Ce qu'il était, bien qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'y faire, surtout après tant d'années passées loin de chez lui. Leur lieu de rencontre était protégé par des gardes, Azula étant considérée comme une patiente hautement dangereuse. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, visiblement furieuse, les poignets liés pour éviter trop de dégâts. Elle laissa s'échapper un rictus avant d'accueillir magistralement son frère à coup de phrases désobligeantes.

- **Zuzu, que c'est gentil de venir me voir ! Je te manquais trop, c'est ça ? Tu as tellement peur du noir sans moi pour te réconforter que tu continues de mouiller ton lit ? Ou alors, tu veux renoncer à ta position de Seigneur du Feu et me passer le relais ? Oh, et que vois-je …** Son regard se porta sur les deux autres invités. **Mai et mon oncle sont aussi venus. Trois traitres pour le prix d'un, n'est-ce pas magnifique.**

**- Azula,** commença froidement le jeune seigneur, **je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter dérailler. Réponds juste à ma question : où est notre mère ?**

**- Notre mère ? Tu parles, elle ne m'aimait pas, moi le monstre à côté du petit ange Zuko !** Elle leva les yeux au ciel en agitant les mains pour illustrer le ridicule de l'idée. **Demande à notre père, après tout c'est lui qui s'est occupé de son cas.**

**- Il a refusé de me répondre.**

**- Oh, pauvre petit Zuzu, j'espère que Mai t'a tricoté un mouchoir pour pleurer.**

**- Azula,** intervint la concernée, **tu ne nous effraies pas, alors si tu sais quelque chose, contente-toi de répondre.**

**- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?** Azula lui jeta un regard furibond.

-** Ça suffit. Azula, si tu sais quelque chose,** **dit-le,** répéta le balafré.

-** Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu avais compris. Le Seigneur du Feu Azulon a demandé à notre père de te tuer, et notre mère pour te protéger a tué Azulon pour permettre à notre père de monter sur le trône, en échange de ta vie. Depuis, elle est en exil.**

**- En exil ?** Zuko paru à la fois choqué et content. **Mon oncle …**

**- En effet, il reste donc une chance qu'Ursa soit toujours en vie,** déclara positivement Iroh.

**- Tu comptes la chercher ?** Demanda Azula.

**- Je pense que la réponse est évidente.** Il se tourna vers Iroh. **Mon oncle, vous comme moi savons très bien que ma mère peut être n'importe où. Si nous voulons la trouver, il faudra voyager.**

**- En effet, prince Zuko. Mais avant de songer à se lancer dans une si laborieuse mission, pourquoi ne pas se détendre un peu ? Tes amis sont à Ba Sing Se en ce moment, tu pourrais aller les voir.**

**- Vous avez raison mon oncle.**

Nul n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, et le jeune balafré quitta silencieusement la salle, Iroh et Mai à ses côtés, après que cette dernière ai abandonné les belles cerises à son ancien tyran.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Là où nous sommes ensemble

La journée touchait à sa fin, et déjà le soleil déclinait dehors, inondant le ciel de Ba Sing Se d'une myriade de chaleureuses couleurs, rouge, orangées, parfois bleues ou rosées. Le son d'une corne de Tsungi émanait d'un joli salon de thé bien calme en cette heure. A l'entrée, Appa somnolait en écoutant cette agréable mélodie, pendant qu'à l'intérieur, le jeune Seigneur du Feu servait un bon breuvage aux à présent célèbres compagnons de l'Avatar. Lorsqu'il donna sa tasse à son oncle, ce dernier s'arrêta de jouer alors que son neveu lui adressait un doux sourire. Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Aang jouait avec Momo à l'aide d'une balle blanche que le lémurien observait avec attention. Le moine adressa un bref regard à Zuko avant de retourner à ses jeux, serein. Toph, sûrement la plus à l'aise de tous, les pieds sur la table et installée avec désinvolte, prit une boisson sur la plateau du brun, avant qu'il ne parte en direction de la dernière table, accueillant Mai et Suki jouant au baisho, tandis que Katara les regardait silencieusement.

**- Zuko, arrête de bouger s'il te plaît ! J'essaye de capturer ce moment exceptionnel.**

C'était Sokka qui venait de râler, agitant les mains tout en affichant un air consterné. Installé en face des autres, il peignait, et les incessants vas-et-viens du flamboyant jeune homme semblaient l'agacer, perturbant visiblement sa fibre artistique. Puis il abandonna son attitude grognon pour laisser apparaître un tendre sourire sur son visage.

**- Je voudrais faire un beau tableau qui nous rappellera le bon vieux temps où on était ensemble.**

**- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Sokka**, intervint sa petite sœur tout en se déplaçant vers lui. Elle se pencha sur son œuvre et parut sceptique. **Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait les oreilles de Momo ?**

**- C'est les boucles de tes cheveux.** Mai, Suki et Zuko rejoignirent les deux de la tribu de l'eau du sud, et le garçon prit une mine déconfite tout en s'inclinant vers la peinture.

**- Toi au moins tu ne ressembles pas à un porc-épic. Mes cheveux ne sont pas si hérissés que ça …**

**- Je ressemble à un garçon,** lâcha amèrement la petite amie du balafré.

- **Pourquoi tu m'as peinte entrain de maîtriser le feu ?** Questionna Suki. Sokka écarta les bras, un peu désemparé face à ces remarques.

**- Parce que ça me semblait plus excitant comme ça !** Il fut interrompu par Momo sautant sur la table. Le lémurien fixa intensément Sokka, qui répliqua avec aigreur, vexé. **Oh, tu crois que t'aurais fait du meilleur boulot Momo ?**

**- Et mon ventre n'est plus aussi gros que ça … J'ai vraiment beaucoup maigri,** surenchéri Iroh discret jusqu'à là.

- **Moi, je vous trouve très ressemblants !**

Cette dernière remarque en provenance d'une Toph très enthousiaste fit éclater de rire les concernés pendant que Sokka boudait à coup de « N'importe quoi ! ». Quand tous furent calmés, Zuko estima que le moment était bon pour faire un peu le point sur ce dont-ils avaient parlé quelques jours plus tôt, à savoir qui étaient partants pour un voyage et pourquoi.

-** J'aimerai bien revoir mes parents**, dit la petite aveugle.

- **Et moi, rendre visite à notre père, à la tribu. Je suppose que Sokka aussi.**

**- Oui, si tu y vas, je t'accompagne.**

**- Je devrais retourner un peu à Kyoshi je pense**, songea Suki.

- **Personnellement … Je n'ai pas trop de raison de partir à l'aventure, mais si vous y allez tous, je vous accompagne** ! Déclara Aang avec bonne humeur.

- **Mai, que dirais-tu d'accompagner nos amis ?** questionna Iroh.

- **Vous ne venez pas mon oncle ?**

**- Non, prince Zuko, je suis très bien ici, et je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien seul. Après tout, tu seras avec tes amis.**

**- Vous avez raison … Alors, Mai ?** La jeune femme soupira et haussa les épaules.

-** Et bien, je suppose que vous accompagner signifie que je ne devrais pas trop m'ennuyer.**

**- Parfait alors. Nous partons dans deux jours !**

La date de leur départ décidée, il fallut aussi choisir leur première destination. Après un rapide débat, ils choisirent de se rendre au pôle sud, où Katara et Sokka resteraient quelques temps avant de faire chemin inverse vers Ba Sing Se pour retrouver leurs camarades. Le reste de la soirée fut bon enfant, et la nuit aussi paisible qu'elle pouvait l'être.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Là où nous gelons

Voilà, quatre chapitre postés sur les dix déjà écrits. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, mais j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue. Voilà, en espérant que cette petite fanfiction n'est pas trop désagréable à lire !

* * *

><p>Tous avaient l'habitude du voyage, Mai et Suki peut-être un peu moins que les autres, mais tout se passa sans le moindre soucis. Alternant les vols à dos d'Appa dans les zones trop sinueuses et les longues heures de marche, du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus à fuir ennemis sur ennemis, il arrivèrent assez rapidement au pôle sud, vêtus de chauds vêtements aux couleurs de la tribu de l'eau d'où venaient Katara et Sokka. Même si les raisons de participer à cette expédition entre amis étaient variées, tous gardaient en tête que le but initial était d'aider à retrouver la mère de Zuko, aussi chacun s'engagea à questionner ses connaissances sur l'hypothétique présence d'Ursa non loin d'ici.<p>

Les retrouvailles entre Hakoda et ses deux enfants furent joyeuses, et toute la petite compagnie fut invitée à rester quelques jours. On leur assigna des tentes et ils purent prendre leurs aises. Alors que Sokka et Katara restaient avec leur père, Zuko, Mai, Suki, Toph et Aang furent rassemblés ailleurs où les plaintes allaient bon train.

-** Ça gèle !** Pesta Toph qui grelotait malgré son épais manteau. **En plus, il n'y a pas de terre ici, que de la glace, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle.** Des ricanements se firent entendre en provenance de Mai. **Je me passe de tout commentaire,** bougonna la petite fripouille.

-** Toi au moins tu n'es pas obligée de supporter la vue de tout ce blanc à perte de … vue**, lâcha la lanceuse de poignards dans un soupir qui en disait long.

-** Et puis, le sol est trop glissant pour répéter mes exercices**, surenchérit Suki, de mauvaise humeur du fait qu'elle se sentait mise à l'écart par Sokka.

Un vent glacial pénétra dans la tente et tous frissonnèrent. Les remarques désobligeantes reprirent de plus belle, et Aang fut un peu gêné de voir à quel point l'ambiance devenait tendue. Quand il estima la situation un peu trop risquée à la vue de armes de Mai, il voulut tenter de calmer le jeu, souriant bêtement, un peu dépassé par tout ça.

**- Allons les amis, calmez-vous … Moi aussi je trouve qu'il fait froid, peut-être un peu moins que vous vu que j'ai vécu cent ans dans un iceberg, mais il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça. On est venu pour permettre à nos amis de revoir leur famille, et puis pour chercher la mère de Zuko. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui … Je pense qu'il pourrait solutionner votre problème.**

**- Hum ?** Dit simplement le concerné en relevant la tête.

Zuko jusqu'alors un peu à l'écart et perdu dans ses pensées, prêta attention au sujet du trouble de ses compagnons, tout en crachant de la fumée par le nez, tel un dragon. Malgré ses bras nus et sa tenue légère de la Nation du Feu qu'il avait refusé de troquer contre des plus chauds, il était très loin d'avoir froid. Bien au contraire, assis en tailleur et bras croisés sur la poitrine, il avait la même attitude que s'il se trouvait sur une plage de sable fin. Tous comprirent vite qu'il utilisait sa maîtrise du feu, et Toph fut la première à réagir, suivie de très près par Suki, les deux demoiselles venant se coller au jeune seigneur.

-** Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?** demanda-t-il, surpris.

**- On profite d'une bouillotte naturelle**, dit Toph dans un soupir d'aise.

-** Ah, douce chaleur. Zuko, t'es un héros**, s'extasia Suki. **Tu nous laisseras dormir à côté de toi cette nuit, hein ?**

Il allait répondre qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient lorsqu'il croisa le regard furibond de Mai, chargé d'envies de meurtre diverses et variées à l'égard des petites sans-gênes touchant à SON petit-ami.

-** Mai, si tes yeux étaient des revolvers, je serais déjà mort**, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le brun.

Commentaire qui, justement, signa son arrêt de mort. La jeune fille se leva, furieuse, et arracha son bien-aimé des griffes de ces odieuses profiteuses et quitta la tente en tirant Zuko derrière elle. S'attendant à percuter le froid mordant de la banquise, elle fut surprise de se rendre compte que les capacités du Seigneur du Feu étaient vraiment exceptionnelles, et surtout pratiques. Hésitant entre le réduire en charpie le jeter dans les eaux glacées et sombres du pôle sud, elle finit par opter pour une réplique cinglante.

-** Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi, si tu oses laisser d'autres filles dormir avec toi je vais te rappeler ce qu'il en coûte de me briser le cœur**.

La voix grondante et froide de la jeune fille accompagnée du poignard sous sa gorge dissuada clairement Zuko de se rebeller. Tant pis pour les autres, elles devraient se réchauffer à coup de couvertures. Quand ils regagnèrent la tente, leurs amies affichaient une moue boudeuse, et apprenant le refus de ce qu'elles pensaient être leur sauveur, elles bougonnèrent d'avantage encore.

-** Je ne sens plus mes pieds,** geignit l'aveugle. **J'ai les orteils tout gelés.**

**- Si tu portais des bottes, tu n'en serais pas là,** rappela Mai.

-** Oui, mais avec des chaussures, je ne vois plus rien, c'est comme si … Comme si on éteignait les lumières !**

**- Si Sokka était moins obnubilé par l'humour atroce de son père, il pourrait me réchauffer …**

**- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas de l'aide à Aang ?** Hasarda Zuko. **Lui aussi est allé voir les fils du Soleil.**

Après quelques minutes de silence, elles durent concéder que l'idée était bonne puisqu'elles se ruèrent sur l'Avatar qui fut prit au dépourvu. Suite à maintes suppliques de la part de ses amies, il finit par prendre exemple sur le balafré, et tous furent tranquille, et jamais plu ce soir-là ils n'entendirent d'interminables plaintes. Et une fois le reste du groupe endormi, Zuko y compris, Mai vint se glisser sous la couette de son petit-ami et se blotti contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur qui lui revenait de droit


	5. Chapitre 5 : Là où réside la haine

Bien que cette histoire ne semble pas vraiment lue, je poste un chapitre cinq, au cas où quelqu'un serait intéressé ...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut Katara qui vint les tirer de leur sommeil, étrangement joyeuse et énergique, rayonnante d'une bonne humeur qui aurait pu être contagieuse si elle n'avait pas été aussi … Inhabituelle. Katara qui n'était pas à ronchonner sur quelqu'un, c'était carrément louche, surtout quand elle avait six sales morveux à couver, son frère y compris. Mais vraisemblablement, les miracles existaient. Malgré quelques « non maman je veux encore dormir … » de Toph désespérément collée à Aang, tous émergèrent assez vite, bien qu'attristés à l'idée de quitter les si chaudes couettes pour les heures à venir.<p>

**- J'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un,** finit par dire la jeune fille.

Tous suivirent alors la maîtresse de l'eau hors de la tente, et se dirigèrent vers un cercle de joyeux bambins, au milieu duquel se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'année, longue chevelure d'or, peau de porcelaine et yeux d'émeraude. Ses mains gantées de brun s'agitaient, faisant onduler l'eau dans l'air sous les yeux fascinés des enfants. Elle accueillit les nouveaux arrivants d'un chaleureux sourire et Katara s'empressa de faire les présentations.

-** Les amis, je vous présente Shakka, elle est arrivée un jour avant nous. C'est un maître de l'eau originaire de la tribu du pôle nord et elle va rester ici quelque temps. Elle s'est même proposée pour m'apprendre quelques techniques** !

- **Ah, c'est pour ça que t'étais aussi … Lumineuse, ce matin. T'as trouvé une nouvelle personne à sucer jusqu'à la moelle pour qu'elle t'apprenne tout ce qu'elle sait**, grommela Sokka qui venait d'arriver.

- **Quoi, t'es jaloux parce que toi tu as morflé pour avoir UN enseignant alors que moi je me fais accepter rapidement** ? Rétorqua aussitôt sa petite sœur, mains sur les hanches.

-** Non mais t'es pas nette ! Tu te prends trop la tête. Je dis juste que tu devrais penser à autre chose que ta maîtrise, de temps en temps.**

**- Allons, ne vous battez pas …** osa Aang, ne sachant comment agir.

Sokka décida qu'il était l'heure de bouder et partit s'isoler avec Suki un peu plus loin pour ravaler sa frustration, car Katara avait visé un peu juste. Malgré les enseignements de son maître, il continuait tout de même à se sentir plus faible et inutile que les autres, même s'il avait compris qu'il avait de la valeur sur le terrain lui-aussi. Mais la situation ravissait la guerrière Kyoshi qui trouvait enfin moyen de passer un peu de temps seule avec son petit-ami. Assis sur la banquise, ayant un peu froid, elle vint se loger dans les bras de l'épéiste tout en bougonnant.

- **Sokka, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais il est hors de question que je finisse mes jours ici. Je vivais sur une île moi avant, pas un iceberg.**

**- Je comprends. Après m'être frotté à du « chalumeau » lanceur de boule de feu cette dernière année, je trouve aussi qu'il fait frisquet**.

Et ils soupirèrent en cœur. Les autres de leur côté buvaient un chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer, ou, dans le cas de Mai et quelque peu Toph qui rusait, se collaient à une source de chaleur fiable nommée Zuko. Ils avaient rejoint le cercle des enfants, écoutant les histoires de Shakka, pendant que Katara répétait un peu plus loin les exercices donnés par son nouveau professeur. Aang, très intéressé, s'était finalement joint à la jeune fille, et au final ne restaient que les maître du feu et de la terre ainsi que la lanceuse de poignard pour garder une oreille attentive à tous ces vieux contes.

- **… Et Jyoon entra alors dans sa chambre, un verre d'eau à la main, et s'approcha discrètement de son ami profondément endormi. Alors, en utilisant sa maîtrise, il noya Fei Wa dans son propre lit …**

**- C'est stupide, un guerrier doit toujours être prêt à se défendre**, coupa Zuko. **Fei Wa est mort vraiment bêtement.**

**- Il n'a pas tort,** ajouta Toph. **En plus, quoi de plus normal que d'entendre arriver les gens, ils marchent tous comme des mammouths !**

**- Toph, on ne voit pas tous avec les pieds**, rappela Mai.

Et la journée défila ainsi. Et le jour d'après. Et le jour d'après. Une semaine passa ainsi à écouter les histoires de Shakka alors que les deux autres s'entrainaient. Cette mystérieuse femme fut très vite intégrée à la tribu, appréciée aussi bien des enfants que des adultes. N'ayant aucune raison de se méfier, les villageois la laissait aller et venir librement, et tous étaient heureux de l'accueillir à leur table. Très vite on appris que sa famille avait été tuée durant la guerre, et qu'elle s'était enfuie des prisons de la Nation du Feu. Toutefois, elle ne précisa pas comment. Et cette histoire évoquait étrangement quelque chose à Katara qui, malgré tout, ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

Un soir, une ombre pénétra la tente des compagnons de l'Avatar, entourée d'eau. Dans la pénombre, elle chercha un corps, un corps d'homme. Quand elle le trouva, elle fit jouer sa maîtrise pour former un fouet et voulu s'élancer sur le garçon. Elle s'y prit trop tard, trop mal, car Zuko se réveilla, ralluma le feu en vitesse d'un geste de la main, et se redressa, toisant Shakka qui, toutefois, voulu jouer à la plus rapide et attaqua encore une fois. Et elle fut à nouveau interrompue. Mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses membres. Elle tourna la tête. Vit Katara. Tous les autres dormaient encore, alors elle murmura, préférant éviter d'empirer son cas.

- **Vous êtes un maître du sang**.

- **Je savais bien que vous étiez bizarre. Votre histoire ne tenait pas la route. Je n'ai connu qu'un seul maître de l'eau ayant pu s'échapper des prisons en temps de guerre, et votre version ne collait pas. Vous avez volé et déformé son histoire.**

**- Tu es lucide, jeune fille.** Sa voix était si douce à côté de son visage à l'expression mauvaise.

- **Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?**

**- Je l'ai dis, toute ma famille a été tuée durant la guerre, mes parents, mon mari, ma fille ! Tout ça à cause du Seigneur du Feu ! La rumeur courait que le nouveau souverain de cette nation pourrie voyageait et qu'il se rendait au pôle sud, c'était une occasion unique pour moi de le tuer pour me venger, même si ce n'est que le fils de cet assassin**. Le regard de Katara devint soudainement plus dur, aussi froid que l'atmosphère.

- **Zuko est différent de son père et de ses ancêtres, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs alors qu'il tente de faire oublier la guerre peu à peu, à défaut de pouvoir l'effacer.**

**- Des erreurs ?** Shakka émit un ricanement et se tourna vers Zuko qui observait, silencieux, toutefois touché par les mots de la jeune fille. **C'est un meurtrier, au même titre que tous les maîtres du feu ! Ils doivent tous périr !**

**- La haine ne peut qu'engendrer la haine, la vengeance ne vous apportera rien,** déclara Katara. **Je le sais, parce que moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère. Zuko m'a aidé à me venger. Je pouvais tuer la cause de mon malheur, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai compris … Que même s'il mourrait, cela ne ramènerait pas ma mère, et que je serais pas plus apaisée pour autant. Je me sentirais juste coupable.**

**- Menteuse ! Il doit mourir, lui, et tous les autres ! Le sang de l'un d'entre eux ne suffira pas, ils doivent tous périt !**

**- Shakka,** intervint enfin Zuko, **tuer ne sert à rien, vous ne serez pas plus en paix. Vous devez passer au dessus de ça, lever les yeux et vous rendre compte que la paix est revenue, même si les vieilles rancœurs envers ma nation sont toujours-là. Mais j'ai promis de changer ça. Il n'y aura plus de morts inutiles, de guerre, de vengeance. Je ne suis ni Ozai, ni Azulon, ni Sozin. Je refuse de régner par la terreur. Et si vous n'êtes pas prête à vous faire à l'idée que même si vous me tuez, vos proches ne reviendront pas, alors vous feriez mieux de vous exiler quelque part pour noyer votre colère.**

C'était dur, c'était sec, c'était violent, mais tellement vrai. Katara immobilisa Shakka à l'aide de cordes, et réveilla la doyenne de la tribu. Il fut demander à la triste femme de s'en aller, et de ne jamais revenir, et ainsi elle quitta le village au beau milieu de la nuit. La jeune maîtresse de l'eau avait le cœur serré, car bien malgré elle, elle se reconnaissait à travers cette personne en détresse. A la différence qu'elle avait su passer au dessus de toutes ces émotions qui la rongeaient encore il y avait tout juste quelques mois. Alors elle espérait de tout son cœur que cette pauvre dame serait capable elle aussi de sourire à nouveau, un jour.

Le lendemain matin, le levé du soleil sonna l'heure du départ pour les camarades de l'Avatar, à l'exception de Katara et Sokka qui, comme convenu, resteraient ici quelques temps avant de rentrer à Ba Sing Se. Suki peinait à faire ses au revoir, trouvant toujours un moyen de retarder l'instant de la séparation. Finalement exaspérée, Mai s'emporta.

-** On ne va pas rester ici toute la journée à écouter tes niaiseries ! Si t'es pas fichue de partir, tu restes**, lança-t-elle avec exaspération.

- **Ah non, il fait trop froid ici ! Mais …**

**- Pas de mais, c'est pas comme si t'allais plus le revoir, alors monte sur Appa et tais-toi** ! Lâcha Toph à sa suite, elle aussi à bout.

- **Les amis … l'Avatar** commençait à être vraiment débordé par les caractères enflammés de ses compagnons.

- **Ne perds pas ton temps, Aang, c'est toujours comme ça avec les filles,** soupira Zuko. **Tout le temps à se crêper le chignon.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Bah … Il suffit de regarder Azula, Mai et Ty Li quand elles sont ensemble. Tu sais, je les connais depuis que je suis tout petit donc je commence à savoir …**

**- Mon pauvre Zuko, comme si tu allais te plaindre d'avoir grandit au milieu de trois jolies jeunes filles**, commenta sa bien-aimée.

- **Arrêtez de jacasser et aider-moi plutôt à décoller Suki des bras de Sokka** !

En effet, Toph luttait pour tirer leur amie sur Appa, et il fallu les renforts d'Aang et Zuko pour réussir à la faire embarquer. Suki se mit alors à bouder pour ce début de voyage, pendant que Katara, en bas, s'étouffait de rire à force de voir son frère faire des grands signes de main à des nuages qu'il prenait pour Appa.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Là où nous cherchons

L'expédition jusqu'à l'île Kyoshi aurait pu être sans embûche si par mégarde ils n'avaient pas croisé un étrange animal volant assez effroyable que même Aang n'avait pas su calmer. Croisement entre un aigle et un lézard, cette bête gigantesque avait fichu une peur bleue à Appa qui, à présent, refusait de retourner dans les airs. Aussi se retrouvaient-ils coincés dans un lieu totalement inconnu, ville isolée qui ne leur inspirait rien de bon. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

**- Mais parce que Aang a eu la merveilleuse et délicate idée de chercher à raisonner un varan-faucon sauvage au lieu de nous laisser fuir, et que maintenant on va être sacrifiés par ces dingues habillés avec des pagnes !** Fini par éclater Zuko, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- **Allons, calme-toi. Pour l'instant, je trouve que la situation n'est pas trop mal**, essaya de relativiser Toph.

-** Parce que pour toi, être encerclés d'une cinquantaine d'indigènes à moitié nus aux abords d'une ville, c'est « pas trop mal » ?** Ironisa Mai.

En effet, ils étaient dans une sale position. Ces hommes en avaient visiblement après eux, puisque sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils se rendirent à leurs agresseurs qui décidèrent de les conduire à leur village, où tous furent présentés au grand chef, un homme souriant et étrangement peu habillé.

**- Halte guerriers,** dit-il en levant la main. **Qui sont ces visiteurs ?**

**- L'Avatar !** Tenta Toph. **L'Avatar, et le Seigneur du Feu ! Et nous les deux jeunes et délicates jeunes filles sommes les petites amies de ces beaux garçons.**

**- Hein ?** Lancèrent ces deux derniers d'un son commun.

- **Laissez-nous faire,** chuchota Mai. Elle s'avança vers le chef et s'inclina. **Notre bison-volant a été blessé et nous nous sommes perdus. Nous cherchons un endroit pour dormir avant de reprendre notre route demain. Mais bien sûr, si …**

**- Attendez,** l'interrompit l'homme. **Vous êtes l'Avatar et ses compagnons ?**

**- Euh … Oui**, hésita Toph. Le chef se leva et afficha un immense sourire en écartant les bras vers le ciel.

- **Vous êtes les bien venus ici ! Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. Nous ne pouvons que vous remercier d'avoir ramené la paix, et le moindre des remerciements et de vous héberger. Soyez ici comme chez vous** !

Bien qu'un peu surpris, ils remercièrent cet atypique chef et rejoignirent le logement qui leur avait été attribué. Une maison assez luxueuse, tout du moins autant que pouvait l'être une demeure d'hommes vivants de manière somme toute primitive. Toph se jeta aussitôt sur un lit douillet et passa les mains derrière sa tête tout en soupirant d'aise.

- **J'aime notre vie. J'avais les pieds tout endoloris d'avoir autant marché, dormir dans un vrai lit va être fantastique.**

**- Tu sais Toph, ce n'est pas très bien d'abuser de ma réputation** … finit par avouer Aang.

- **Oh, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Si ce n'était pas toi qu'on avait mis en avant, ce serait Zuko, pour un même résultat, alors savoure les joies du confort avant qu'on ne reparte !**

**- Elle n'a pas tort**, ajouta Mai. **En plus, Kyoshi n'est plus très loin, on sera vite arrivés.**

**- Mon île me manque, je suis contente d'y retourner**, dit Suki, enthousiaste. **Je pense y rester quelques temps, pour revoir mes amis et ma famille.**

**- Dites-voir,** interrompit Zuko, **vous pensez que ma mère puisse se trouver dans le coin ?** Toph pouffa de rire.

- **Si elle aime les pagnes et les plumes, il y a de grandes chances, oui.**

**- Tu peux toujours aller demander au chef, conseilla la lanceuse de poignard déjà plus sérieuse.**

**- Tu as raison.**

Zuko passa alors le reste de la soirée à discuter avec les villageois, mais aucun ne semblait connaître une femme répondant à la description du jeune seigneur, pas même le chef qui, pourtant, semblait être une source d'information très fiable. Le maître du feu rentra, dépité, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler ses amis.

- **C'est normal, il ne fallait pas t'attendre à la trouver du premier coup**, tenta de le conseiller l'Avatar.

- **Si elle avait une odeur aussi forte que celle de ton oncle, les recherches seraient bien plus rapides !**

**- Toph, ce n'est pas drôle**, soupira Mai. **De toute façon, on finira bien par la trouver. Peut-être en allant à Omashu, voir le roi Bumi, ou alors dans la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord. Tout est possible, il nous reste un tas de lieu à visiter. Ce n'est que le début.**

**- Vous avez raison,** avoua le prince des flammes. **Mais j'avais quand même de l'espoir**.

Voyant que le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, aucun ce soir-là ne chercha à chercher des poux à d'autres, et ils dormirent tous ensemble, certains que l'avenir serait plus souriant à leurs vœux.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Là où vit le savoir

**- C'est encore loin ? J'ai faim, et je veux retrouver la terre !** Gémit Toph, tuée par l'ennui.

**- Non, on devrait être bientôt arrivés**, répondit joyeusement Aang.

-** Je suis impatiente de rentrer chez moi**. Suki ria doucement. **Oh !** Elle pointa un bout de terre perdue au milieu de la mer du bout du doigt. **C'est mon île ?**

**- Oui, bon retour à Kyoshi** ! Confirma l'Avatar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se posèrent enfin à l'entrée du village ayant vu grandir la jeune guerrière qui, sans attendre, descendit du bison-volant et se rua vers la salle d'entrainement de ses sœurs d'armes. L'aveugle se décida à la suivre, si heureuse de « voir » à nouveau que n'importe quel prétexte était bon à courir pied nu et savourer cette sensation de sécurité de d'indépendance. Quant à Mai, l'idée ne la charmait pas, mais cela valait mieux que de ne rien faire. Les deux garçons furent bien contraints de les suivre, au vu de leurs demandes enthousiastes. Toutefois, arrivés à destination, se rendant bien compte que les chaleureuses retrouvailles allaient s'éterniser, Zuko se permit d'interrompre Suki quelques instants avant son entrée magistrale.

-** Aang et moi, on va redescendre au village et questionner les habitants sur ma mère. On vous retrouvera un peu plus tard**.

Les demoiselles approuvèrent, et les deux garçons entreprirent de parcourir le chemin du retour sous le petit soleil matinal qui frappait dans leur dos. Ils restèrent silencieux, n'ayant de toute façon pas grand-chose à se dire, et descendirent la petite colline à pas lents. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. La guerre était terminée, ils n'étaient plus traqués, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Absolument tout. Alors les seuls mots échangés dans cette paisible marche furent concernant leur première visite de la journée, qui se porta sur une femme assez âgée de Kyoshi, connue pour être une dame bien curieuse en sachant long sur l'histoire de ce pays et sur les gens qui l'habitaient.

Sa maison, perdue dans une petite ruelle, était étrangement fréquentée. Les gens y entraient et en sortaient comme dans un moulin, plus ou moins pressés, que ce soit pour apprendre quelque chose ou fournir une information intéressante à la vieille Yuba. Cents odeurs diverses émanaient de l'édifice bénéficiant pour seule porte d'entrée un vieux rideau pourpre dépareillé. Le seigneur l'écarta d'un geste de la main et entra, l'Avatar derrière lui. Aussitôt, ils furent assaillis de couleurs, de senteurs, de sons, d'images, de tant de choses qu'ils ne sauraient nommer. A droite, des étoffes, des vases, des épices, des grigris, des livres, à gauche, des animaux empaillés, des plumes, des fruits, des statuettes, des herbes, au sol, des tapis, des chaussures, de l'ail, des perles, des parchemins, et au plafond des crânes, des peintures, des armes, qui pendaient dans le vide, juste au dessus de leur tête.

Mais le plus impressionnant était ce qui se tenait au fond. Assis sur un trône qui, à n'en pas douter, était d'or massif, se tenait une vieille femme, une ancêtre, dont les longs cheveux grisâtres ondulaient sur ses vêtements, amoncellement de multiples châles tous plus criards les uns que les autres, et couvraient la dizaine de colliers suspendues à son cou maigre, portant une tête creusée par les rides de l'âge, ses yeux noisettes enfoncés et son front plissé lui donnant un air sévère. A ses lèvres sèches fut portée une longue pipe d'où s'évadait une entêtante fumée au parfum rappelant à la fois les champs brûlés par les incendies des étés chauds et les fragrances des roseraies baignée par l'aube. Jambes croisées, bras posé sur l'accoudoir, elle finit enfin par prêter attention aux nouveau venus.

- **Bienvenue chez la vieille Yuba, encyclopédie vivante de Kyoshi et aïeule du village. Que puis-je vous vous** ? Un silence s'installe et plana quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève un sourcil suspicieux. **Mais attendez … Vous êtes l'Avatar** !

Les deux garçons, intimidés par cette pièce et cette personne, n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre pas, restant enracinés devant l'entrée, perdus dans leur contemplation, et Aang sursauta à ces mots, bafouillant une réponse à toute vitesse.

- **Euh, oui, je … Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer** ! Il s'inclina.

-** Je vois**. Elle se tourna vers le balafré. **Et toi tu es le Seigneur du Feu Zuko.**

**- Oui, madame,** répondit-il poliment.

- **Ahah, merveilleux !** Yuba se mit à rire, visiblement toute émoustillée. Elle quitta son siège et s'approcha de Zuko, venant le questionner à voix basse, curieuse. **Alors, où est ton dragon ?**

**- Mon dragon ?** Le brun afficha un air étonné.

**- Oui, oui, ton dragon !**

**- Mais … Je n'ai pas de dragon. Ils ont tous disparus.**

**- Roh voyons ne fait pas de cachoterie, tu as vu les fils du soleil, tu sais très bien qu'ils existent encore. Alors, où es le tien ?**

**- Je me répète, je n'en ai pas.** Zuko était de plus en plus intrigué. Yuba parut offusquée, tellement qu'elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur et pointa l'index vers le nez du jeune garçon, élevant la voix.

- **Comment ça tu n'as pas de dragon ? Mais c'est inadmissible ! Tout bon Seigneur du Feu se doit d'avoir un dragon !**

**- Ozai et Azulon n'en avait pas pourtant**, répliqua-t-il.

-** Etaient-ils de bons souverains ?**

**- Euh … Non**, admit Zuko.

- **Exactement ! Un Seigneur du Feu n'est pas un bon Seigneur du Feu s'il n'a pas de dragon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la vieille Yuba a LA solution à ton problème**.

Elle fit alors un demi-tour complet en chantonnant sous les regards effarés d'Aang et de Zuko. Quelque chose chez cette femme ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Elle fouillait frénétiquement un grand coffre derrière son trône, jetant mille et uns objets derrière elle, dont un porte-clés et un pendentif en os qui faillirent atterrir sur la tête de l'Avatar. Vieux grimoire, plumes de crapaud-ange, rat mort, bas en dentelle, perruque et pièce d'or vinrent s'écraser à divers endroit de la pièce déjà bien en désordre quand Yuba cria enfin victoire en tenant une lampe à huile poussiéreuse, encore allumée malgré le temps interminable qu'elle avait dû passé sous ces objets jetés au vent. Elle revint vers ses visiteurs et la donna à Zuko après l'avoir épousseté.

- **Cette flamme est celle de la dragonne Sha, qui vit un peu plus haut, dans la vallée entre les deux montagnes. Présentez-lui et dites-lui que vous venez de la part de Yuba, et tout se passera bien, comme avec les maîtres Ran et Sho que vous avez vu il y a quelques temps.**

Le jeune seigneur porta la lampe au hauteur de visage et observa longuement la flamme qui oscillait dans sa prison de verre. Ainsi donc, il existait d'autres dragons, dispersés au quatre coins du monde, vivant terrés là où on ne risquait pas de les trouver. C'était mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devait-il aller voir Sha ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, cette étrange femme était vraiment intrigante.

- **Mais madame** … intervint le brun. **Je ne suis pas venu pour trouver un dragon, mais pour vous demander si vous saviez où se trouve ma mère, Ursa.**

**- Hum …** Yuba fit mine de réfléchir. **Faisons un marché !**

**- Lequel ?** Zuko craignait le pire.

-** C'est simple, tu m'amènes un dragon, et je te dis tout ce que je sais. Pas de dragon, pas de réponse à ta question. Allez, ouste, du balais, plus vite vous serez revenus et mieux ce sera !**

Et sans pouvoir ajouter le moindre mot, il furent mis à la porte par un parapluie troué.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Là où souffle le feu

Les deux garçons ne prirent pas la peine de prévenir leurs amies et se mirent aussitôt en quête de cette fameuse dragonne. Le chemin n'était pas vraiment long, mais particulièrement escarpé, ce qui faisait grogner Zuko là où l'Avatar se contentait d'user de sa maîtrise de l'air pour se faciliter la tâche. L'ascension leur prit bien deux bonnes heures, et quand enfin ils atteignirent la vallée, leur nouvelle épreuve consistait à trouver la bête sacrée. Cette fois-ci, pas d'estrade sur fond de couché de soleil ni de grands guerriers pour les aider. Ils allaient devoir passer les flans de montagne au peigne fin s'ils désiraient des résultats efficaces.

-** … Ou alors, tu vas sur ce plateau d'herbe verte là-bas, et tu danses**, proposa Aang, fier de son idée.

- **Merci, mais l'air de déjà-vu est assez présent comme ça**, grinça Zuko.

Toutefois, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, ratisser la zone prendrait bien trop de temps. Alors tentant le tout pour le tout, il suivit les conseils de l'Avatar. Après tout, cela ne s'appelait pas « la danse du dragon » pour rien, et contrairement à ce que pensait Sokka, ce n'était pas qu'un simple numéro de claquette. Une fois en place, Zuko inspira profondément, et se mit à enchaîner les mouvements appris dans le temple des Guerriers du Soleil. Puis il attendit, attendit, attendit encore. Bien entendu, rien ne se passa. Comme si ça allait marcher, ce qu'il pouvait être naïf.

- **Dis Zuko, c'est quoi ce concombre volant là-haut ?** Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Un concombre volant, et puis quoi enc … Ah ! Crétin, c'est pas un légume, mais un dragon !**

**- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas répondu à ta danse, il n'était pas là !**

**- Oui bah c'était avant qu'il fallait le remarquer**.

La dragonne émeraude fonçait droit sur eux, et le seigneur du feu hésita furieusement entre fuir à toute jambe avant de se faire carboniser et rester droit et fier face à cette créature de légende. Finalement trop long à se décider, il fut contraint de choisir la seconde option alors que Aang s'était écarté. La dragonne approcha dangereusement sa tête du visage du balafré et respira profondément, expulsant de l'air chaud de ses narines sur le jeune homme assis dans l'herbe. Ces quelques instants lui parurent interminables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte enfin et qu'il se souvienne des conseils de la vieille femme. Il tendit alors la lampe à huile vers le monstre d'écaille et déclara :

-** Nous venons de la part de Yuba, maîtresse Sha**.

Un long silence régna une fois encore, jusqu'à ce que la dragonne s'envole vers une plateforme à flan de paroi rocheuse. Subjugué, Zuko ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux, et ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait son affreux mal de tête et le « aïe » qu'il avait lâché par réflexe. Il dû attendre un commentaire d'Aang pour ça.

-** Zuko, tu viens de te prendre un gros œuf sur la tête. Sha te dit qu'elle te confie sa progéniture et que tu as intérêt à en prendre soin, sinon, dans le cas contraire, elle fera de toi son prochain petit déjeuner,** traduit l'Avatar.

-** Parce que tu parles le dragon toi maintenant ?**

**- Un peu**, répondit-il, flatté bien qu'aucun compliment ne soit sorti des lèvres de son ami.

Le balafré s'agenouilla devant le gros œuf bleu qui avait bien failli l'assommer pour de bon et l'observa, intrigué. Il y avait vraiment un bébé dragon là-dedans ? Il tapota la coquille. Non, ça ne sonnait pas creux, et en plus c'était chaud.

- **Dis-voir Aang, toi qui t'y connais avec les animaux, comment on s'occupe d'un œuf de dragon ?**

**- Hum … Je sais pas ! Mais je suppose que comme tous les œufs, il a besoin de chaleur et de beaucoup d'amour !**

**- Génial,** grogna-t-il. **Me voilà reconverti en chaudière.**

**- T'avais pourtant pas râlé quand les filles se sont servis de toi comme bouillotte**. Zuko soupira profondément.

- **Vois-tu Aang, il existe une différence fondamentale entre une jolie fille et un œuf bleu.**

**- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?**

**- L'une a des chances d'être ta petite-amie, et l'autre prend juste inutilement de la place**.

Aang sembla perplexe, mais sortit bien vite de ses rêveries en voyant Zuko repartir sans lui, son gros œuf sous le bras. Le retour fut plus simple que l'aller, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'établissement de la vieille Yuba, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le brun lui présenta son œuf, et l'aïeule parut satisfaite.

- **Parfait. Il ne devrait pas tarder à éclore. Le meilleur moyen de tisser une relation de confiance avec un dragon est d'être avec lui depuis sa naissance. Bonne chance pour bien t'en occuper !**

**- Oui, oui, merci …** grogna Zuko. **Alors, et ma réponse ?**

**- Comment dire … Il y a à peu près cinq ans, plusieurs personnes l'ont vu à Ba Sing Se sans oser lui parler. Depuis, elle est partie et n'y est pas revenue. Donc sois sûre qu'elle n'est pas là d'où tu viens !**

La vieille dame se mit à ricaner alors que Zuko soupirait. Tout ça pour ça. Maintenant, il allait devoir se trimballer un potentiel diner selon Toph, et il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait sa mère. Génial. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à Kyoshi, et dès le lendemain, ils repartirent, laissant Suki derrière eux. Une fois sur le dos d'Appa, Mai se permit de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'elle avait vu son petit-ami rentrer hier soir.

- **C'est quoi ce gros œuf bleu que tu tiens amoureusement dans tes bras ?**

**- Un œuf ? Où ça ? On va le manger ?** Coupa Toph.

- **Il n'est pas à manger ! C'est un œuf de dragon.** Zuko frictionnait la coquille avec énergie.

- **Oh, je vois. Oui c'est normal, on trouve des œufs de dragons partout, c'est connu**, lança sarcastiquement la lanceuse de couteau.

- **C'est à cause de la vieille, elle m'a obligé à aller le chercher et à le garder, parce que « Un seigneur du Feu n'est pas un bon Seigneur du Feu sans dragon ».**

**- Zuko, tes imitations sont toujours aussi mauvaises.**

**- Je sais.**

Et ainsi continua leur longue route.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Là où commence une vie

Les jours passaient, les destination s'enchaînaient, mais toujours rien concernant Ursa. Nul ne l'avait vu, ni entendu parlé d'elle depuis des années. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait aperçu, c'était à Ba Sing Se, confortant ainsi les mots de la vieille Yuba. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines qu'ils trouvèrent quelques informations intéressantes, les menant tout droit à Omashu, bien que les rumeurs s'avéraient erronées. Le petit groupe en profita pour s'arrêter et souffler un peu.

-** Je me demande ce que devient Bumi**, songea Aang.

- **Sûrement entrain de manger des trucs bizarres**, répondit la petite aveugle affairée à nettoyer ses pieds nus couverts de poussière.

- **Tu n'as qu'à aller lui rendre visite**, conseilla Zuko. **Moi je vais aller dans une librairie avec Mai pour voir s'il n'y a pas un livre qui dit comment s'occuper d'un dragon**.

Ils se séparèrent alors, chaque petit duo partant de son côté. L'Avatar était très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir son vieil ami, se demandant quelle idée farfelue il allait encore inventer pour les impressionner. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par les gardes à l'entrée de la luxueuse demeure du roi de cette jolie ville, et aussitôt leur venue annoncée, Bumi se précipita à leur rencontre, toujours aussi souriant. Il serra amicalement Aang dans ses bras et sourit à la petite Toph bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

- **Les amis ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

**- Et bien …** Le maître de l'air cherchait une manière simple de résumer la situation. **Je suis en voyage avec mes amis, et nous recherchons Ursa, la mère de Zuko, et comme nous passions par là, j'en profite pour venir te rendre visite et te demander si tu sais quelque chose à son sujet.**

**- Ursa …** Il prit la pose du penseur et songea quelques instants. **Pas de ça chez moi. A Omashu, pas de femme de ce nom-là. Mais elle a peut-être prit une fausse identité.**

**- Je n'y avais pas pensé,** admit Aang. **Mais cela va encore compliquer nos recherches.**

**- Pas de soucis l'ami ! Il suffit de coller des affiches.**

**- Des affiches ?**

**- Oui, des affiches !**

**- Mais il y en a partout, elles vont se perdre dans la masse …**

**- Colle-les à l'envers, ce sera plus curieux. Ou alors, vous engagez un chasseur de prime en insistant que s'il ne la capture pas vivante, le Seigneur du Feu lui-même le transformera en saucisse barbecue !** Bumi se mit à rire.

-** Comme si ça allait marcher**, soupira Toph tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Et votre amie qui a un gros lézard, avec son flair ? Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas ?**

**- Parce qu'on a rien portant son odeur peut-être** ? Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- **Bien, bien … Ne désespérez pas ! Venez plutôt dîner ici ce soir, vous serez reçus comme des rois ! Oh mais j'y pense, c'est moi le roi** …

Le vieil homme ricana une fois encore, exaspérant Toph au possible. De leur côté, Mai et Zuko peinaient à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Là où la jeune fille sélectionnait méthodiquement les ouvrages l'intéressait dans les rayonnages de l'élégante librairie, Zuko lui s'énervait, arrachant sauvagement les livres de leur emplacement pour les feuiller rapidement avant de les replacer aussi durement qu'il les avait pris, sous le regard douloureux du commerçant gémissant à la place de ses pauvres bouquins muets. Au comble du désespoir et de l'agacement, le jeune seigneur s'assit en tailleur entre deux hautes piles de livres et grogna.

- **Mai, je ne trouve rien ! Comment je vais faire ?**

**- Commence par utiliser ta tête,** répondit platoniquement sa petite-amie. **Le libraire tremblotant s'approcha prudemment de Zuko et se permit de proposer son aide.**

**- Ex … Excusez-moi … Puis-je vous aider ?**

**- Je cherche un livre expliquant comment s'occuper d'un dragon**, rétorqua sèchement le maître du feu.

- **Mais … Ils ont tous été chassés, pourquoi vouloir apprendre à les élever ?**

**- Ne posez pas de question !** S'emporta-t-il. **Est-ce que vous avez ça, oui, ou non ?**

**- Je suis navré mon seigneur, mais nous n'avez rien qui traite de l'élevage de dragon.**

**- Tss ! Viens Mai, on s'en va.**

La jeune fille ferma prestement le livre qu'elle était entrain de feuiller et le reposa délicatement pendant que son bien-aimé quittait la boutique, furibond. Ses pas pressés le menèrent rapidement à leur maison de location, et il s'assit furieusement aux côtés de l'œuf fruit de toutes les discordes. Il frappa rageusement la coquille, et après un long moment d'arrêt, Zuko remarqua que l'œuf bougeait.

- **Eh, Mai ! Il a bougé ! Je l'ai vu bougé !**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? « Félicitation, vous avez réussi à maintenir votre dragon en vie, votre mission est réussie » ?**

**- Toujours aussi rabat-joie … Oh ! Regarde ! La coquille est fendue ! Mai, je crois qu'il éclot !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui éclot ?**

C'était Toph qui venait d'interrompre ce grand moment d'émerveillement, de retour du palais en compagnie d'Aang tout aussi curieux. Les quatre amis se regroupèrent autour de l'objet de leur intérêt, qui ne tarda pas à se fissurer en deux. Sous les regards effarés (bien que Toph grognait en leur demandant de raconter) de tous, une petite créature sortit de sa prison brisée, et émit un tout petit son plaintif avant de darder ses prunelles émeraudes sur Zuko. Un dragon. Ou plutôt, un bébé. Tout de rouge, parsemé d'or. Une vraie beauté. L'animal ne prêta pas attention aux autres et se rapprocha instinctivement du Seigneur du Feu, ébahi, qui ne savait comment réagir. Tous silencieux, ce fut finalement Mai, sur le ton de l'ironie, qui lâcha :

- **Félicitation, c'est un beau bébé.**

**- Très beau bébé**, confirma Aang.

- **Je peux pas le voir, mais je suis sûr que c'est ton portrait craché, ajouta Toph.**

**- Mais c'est bon** ! S'emporta Zuko. **C'est pas comme si je venais d'accoucher non plus.**

**- En effet, à moins que tu m'ai caché pas mal de choses**, dit posément Mai tout en sirotant la tasse de thé qu'elle venait de se servir. De tous, elle était de loin la plus blasée face à ce merveilleux évènement.

La petite créature vint se lover entre les jambes de son maître assis en tailleur, se roulant en boule, et poussa un autre petit son assez adorable, quand la grande interrogation se posa chez Zuko.

- **Dites, comment on peut savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?**

**- Regarde en dessous**, suggéra Mai toujours aussi impassible.

- **Demande-lui**, encouragea Aang des étoiles plein les yeux.

- **Mais bien sûr, comme si sa chose allait lui répondre**. Toph roula encore une fois des yeux.

- **Ce n'est pas ma chose**, rectifia Zuko. **C'est un bébé dragon.**

**- C'est bon, on a compris que t'étais gaga !** La jeune aveugle soupira. **La méthode de Mai est probablement la plus efficace, alors dépêches-toi qu'on en finisse, un dîner royal nous attend.**

-** Bumi nous invite** ? S'étrangla le seigneur. **Mais comment on va faire ! J'ai un bébé sur le dos et je sais pas m'en occuper, et puis, si elle cramait la nappe ? Ça crache du feu à quel âge ? Ça se nourrit comment ? Et si il faisait brûler tout le palais ?** Sa voix allait en crescendo, dépassé par les évènements.

- **Aussi paniqué qu'un jeune père**, analysa Mai. **Passe-moi la bête, une femme est toujours plus efficace dans ce genre de situation**.

Sans la moindre once d'hésitation malgré les petites griffes et les crocs déjà bien développés de l'animal, elle se saisit du jeune dragon et le souleva dans ses bras, regarda sans aucune retenue son ventre. La petite bête la regardait avec de grands yeux intrigués, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle devait l'avouer, cette créature était fichtrement adorable.

-** En l'absence d'excroissance caractéristique aux hommes, je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous avons affaire à une très jolie femelle,** déclara solennellement la jeune fille.

- **Une fille ?** Zuko semblait tomber des nus.

- **Pas une fille, une femelle**, corrigea sa petite-amie.

-** C'est pareil ! Je me retrouve avec une dragonne miniature à éduquer ! Comment je vais lui apprendre à voler ? A ne pas faire ses besoins partout ? A ne pas s'enfuir ? Et si elle se faisait écraser par un cheval-lièvre enragé ? Et si …**

**- Rahhhh silence** ! Fit sèchement Mai. **Pour éviter un infanticide involontaire, je vais m'en occuper pour le moment, mais dépêche-toi de trouver une solution parce que je ne compte pas devenir mère par intérim d'une vilaine squatteuse qui, j'en suis sûre, va dormir avec toi puisque tu ne refuses rien aux jolies filles.**

**- T'as dit à l'instants que c'était pas une fille mais une femelle.**

**- Femelle, de sexe féminin, donc une fille**.

Zuko ne comprenait plus rien, et Aang semblait tout aussi perdu, quoi de plus normal puisque « l'expert avec les filles » du groupe venait de se faire méchamment rembarré par sa petite amie visiblement jalouse d'avance, cette dernière faisant déjà marche vers le palais.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Là où nait un nom

-** Hoho, mais que vois-je ?**

Bumi s'approcha de Mai tenant toujours la bête dans ses bras, vraisemblablement endormie. Elle était vraiment adorable, ainsi roulée en boule, et même la jeune fille malgré une légère pointe de jalousie d'or et déjà dissipée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Mais où aller le monde. Voilà que même elle, le cœur de pierre insensible, se mettait à s'extasier devant un petit animal. Elle se faisait franchement pitié.

- **C'est le bébé dragon de Zuko**, répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. **J'ai été proclamée nourrice, cet idiot est incapable de s'en occuper.**

**- Héhé, ça finira par venir. Mais je n'ai pas prévu de repas pour cette mignonne enfant.**

**- Ça ira, de toute façon, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle mange.**

Bumi se mit à inventer mille et unes théories sur l'alimentation des dragons pendant que ses convives passaient à table. Aang remarqua que son vieil ami avait bien fait attention à ne pas lui proposer les plats de viande, et il apprécia sa délicatesse à ce sujet, pendant que le jeune Seigneur du Feu lorgnait avec insistance un étrange fruit bleu de forme plus ou moins carrée, qui, sans prévenir, disparut … Sous le ventre de la petite diablesse réveillée.

- **Ah non, c'est à moi ! Rends-moi ça** ! Protesta Zuko en voulant se saisir de la dragonne qui dévora son butin bien avant qu'il n'en ai l'occasion.

- **Elle a avalé ça à une vitesse** … commenta l'Avatar, époustouflé.

- **Bah au moins maintenant vous savez qu'elle aime les mûre-soja, pas très impressionnant pour un dragon**, ricana Toph.

L'animal se mit alors à parcourir la table de long en large. Elle lécha un gâteau, croqua un poulet, mit son museau dans un verre de vin avant de s'en éloigner aussitôt, dégoutée par la forte odeur, puis grimpa sur les épaules de Mai sirotant son thé avant de redescendre sur la nappe où elle galopa à toute vitesse, s'écrasant finalement tête la première dans l'assiette de Bumi remplie d'aliments inconnus potentiellement peu ragoutants.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle** … gémit Zuko.

- **C'est ta dragonne, éduque-là,** lâcha simplement sa petite-amie.

- **Quand je faisais des bêtises, mes parents me grondaient**, dit l'aveugle en croquant dans une pomme.

- **Oui, voilà, réprimandes-là** ! Encouragea le moine.

Zuko afficha une mine anxieuse, assailli par la désagréable impression d'être parent avant l'heure. Empoignant fermement sa volonté qui tentait de s'enfuir au loin, il attrapa la petite bête et la posta devant lui, pointant un doigt tremblant sur son front, avant de balbutier :

- **Pas … Pas bien ! On ne mange pas l'assiette du roi !** Il rougit, gêné de se ridiculiser ainsi. **Ni celle de ses amis d'ailleurs !**

**- Pathétique**, soupira Mai. **Laisse les femmes faire veux-tu**. Elle prit la place de son bien-aimé et sortit vivement un poignard de ses vêtements pour menacer la dragonne, sifflant dangereusement à son oreille. **Oses recommencer et je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais le soleil se lever, gamine**.

Insistant fortement sur ce dernier mot, elle se redressa, rangea son arme et s'essuya les mains, tête haute, fière de son œuvre en voyant la créature sacrée toute penaude venir se loger sur les genoux de son maître, effrayée par la vraie dragonne du groupe. Même Aang et Zuko avait frémi d'effroi face à cette prestation, seule Toph ne pouvant assister à la scène continuant de gober ses groseilles. Un peu coupée des autres, n'ayant pas fait attention à ce qui venait de se passer, elle demanda de but en blanc :

- **Au fait Zuko, comment tu vas l'appeler ?**

**- Euh … Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.**

**- Flammèche ? Feu-follet ? Chalumeau ?** Proposa l'Avatar avec enthousiasme.

- **Voyant Aang, ce n'est pas un chien**, protesta Toph. **Je propose Fei ! C'est court, c'est joli, c'est mignon, parfait pour cette fripouille.**

**- Va pour Fei,** acheta Zuko.

- **C'est bien beau de lui trouver un nom, mais comment comptes-tu apprendre à t'en occuper** ? Demanda la lanceuse de poignards.

- **Et bien … Je me disais que je devrais peut-être aller voir mon oncle. Il a toujours plein de bons conseils, et lui au moins il a eu un fils, il doit savoir y faire avec les enfants. Oui, mon oncle est la personne parfaite pour m'apprendre à élever Fei.**

**- Donc nous retournons à Ba Sing Se**, conclu Toph.

- **Exactement** !

Tout le monde étant d'accord pour ce petit détour au Dragon Jasmin, salon de thé de Iroh, ils décidèrent de repartir le lendemain matin pour ne pas perdre de temps. Mais pour le moment, ils préféraient profiter d'un repas en compagnie d'un ami, au milieu de quelques rires.


End file.
